


December 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Supergirl scowled at the new stuffed dog he just bought for her.





	December 6, 2001

I never created DC.

Confusion appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Supergirl scowled at the new stuffed dog he just bought for her before he recalled her barely defeating a giant canine recently.

THE END


End file.
